Deadly Secret
by melissal58
Summary: Yuffie and Tifa are new students at Hollow Baston High School. They seem like normal teenage girl's to other's eyes, but little do they know these two sister's have a dark secret.What happens when they catch the attention of the two most popular guys at school? Dark Fic. Review :)
1. Chapter 1:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE'S.**

**I do not own any Final Fantasy OR Kingdom Hearts character's.**

**Okay I had posted this chapter a few days ago, but I done some work on the ending. I like this ending to the first chapter better. Let me know what you think :)**

**.:Voices and Thoughts:.**

"_SPEAKING WUTAINESE_"

**_"THOUGHT'S IN_ _WUTAINESE_"**

"SPEAKING IN ENGLISH"

**_"_THOUGHT'S IN ENGLISH"**

* * *

Yuffie sat in silence in the passenger seat of Tifa's car. They were on their way to their new school, Hollow Baston high school. The whole moving and going to new school's was starting to take its toll on her. She had been really quiet during the move, and remained that way ever since. She knew Tifa worried about her; hell even Cid worried about her and that was saying **A LOT**.

"_Yuffie_?" she turned to face Tifa "_Are you okay?_"

"_Yeah, why do you ask?"_

Tifa gave her one of those _'_**YOU KNOW WHY**_'_ looks.

Yuffie sighed _"It's just all this moving. We move every other year, and I've lost count on how many time's we have attended school. Everything's just starting to get to me here lately you know?" _She looked down to see the necklace that was hanging from her neck. She smiled sadly at it. '**The Cerberus**' a gift from **'_HIM__'_**

Tifa nodded. She understood perfectly what Yuffie was talking about. She knew the real reason Yuffie had been acting this way, and looking over at her only confirmed it. Tifa and Cid was also having a hard time dealing with the love ones they all lost. She decided that now was not the time to bring **that** up. _"I know, but we have to keep going. We can't risk staying anywhere for to long. We could get discovered."_

They could never stay somewhere for a long period; the towns people would start prying into their business, and that was something they always tried to avoid.

Yuffie nodded _"I know. It just suck's."_

_"Well, maybe this school will be better. Maybe we can make some friends this time."_ Tifa tried to sound positive.

It was really hard to make friends with any of the kids at school. Yuffie and Tifa was what you would call truly beautiful girl's. Boys would've done anything for them if they had only asked, and this is what made the girls despise them. They could never win. The boys wanted them for trophies and the girls wanted to rip their eyes out.

The teen's back in Traverse Town was friendlier than the other school's the had went to, barely. It was also the longest place they had stayed. A little over four year's. Radiant Garden was the shortest. They only lasted there about half a year, until...

Yuffie's eye's widened _"Tifa, did you go feed last night or this morning?"_

She nodded _"Yes. I went last night."_

Yuffie sighed in relief "_Okay I was just making sure. I would hate for what happened at Radiant Garden to happen again."_

Tifa just stared straight ahead emotionless but deep down she felt as though she was going to throw up. She never let them know how much talking about it bothered her. She was the reason they had to flee and it devastated her. Cid said it would pass with time, but Tifa knew it would always be there to haunt her...

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me! He started all of it."

"Because you know better than to fight! I don't know how many times I have to tell your ass not to fight with anyone!" Cid yelled

The trio sat around the small kitchen table discussing the fight Yuffie had gotten into earlier that day with one of the football team member's. Yuffie had lost her temper with him, and well..

"Excuse me! I heard him tell everyone that he had slept with me! I think I had every right to clear that lie up!" She yelled

"Yeah clear it up! Not go and break his fuck'n jaw Yuffie! Don't you think everyone is going to wander how someone of your size would've managed to break a football player's jaw!" Cid's yelling started to get louder by the second.

"Well he deserved it! I for one was not going to allow him to talk about me like that! I have to consider my reputation!"

"You know what that's your problem! You only think of yourself! What about me or Tifa?! You would've blown out cover and you don't seem to give a shit about that as long as your precious name and reputation isn't ruined! Your nothing but a selfish bitch!" Cid glared at her

"CID!" Tifa yelled

Yuffie sat there staring at him with her mouth gaped. Tear's started to swell in her eye's.

Tifa signed "Yuffie" she said and tried to reach for her hand, but only to have it smacked away

"Don't!" she hissed. She got up and started for the door.

"Yuffie wait! Don't go!" Tifa tried to stop her, but she walked out slamming the door as she left knocking various pictures off the wall. Tifa turned her head and glared at Cid. He crossed the line this time.

"Why would you say that Cid?!" he held up his hand.

"Don't start. I know I took it to far. I just wished she would stop and see that she need's to start thinking of everyone and not just herself." He rubbed the back of his neck "I'll go look for her."

"No I'll go. After I find her I'll bring her back so we all can talk about this calmly." she got up and headed to the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need to feed anyways. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, be careful." and she was gone.

It was almost 5:30 am before Tifa had finally given up the search for Yuffie. She knew Yuffie would be okay, but she couldn't help but to worry for her safe being. Yuffie had a habit of doing crazy stuff when she was mad or upset.

**_"I better head home. She may already be there."_**

Upon arriving home she heard two voices coming from the kitchen. She walked through the door to see Cid and Yuffie hugging each other mumbling '**sorry**' to one another. Tifa smiled at the sight. They would never admit it to one another, but she knew they loved each other. The hug broke and they turned to see Tifa watching them with a smile on her face.

"You better not even say it!" Cid barked and walked out.

Tifa walked up to Yuffie and hugged her "You had me worried. Are you okay?"

Yuffie smiled "Yeah. I'm sorry I ran off like that. Cid was right. I should stop thinking of just myself. He told me you went looking for me."

Tifa nodded" Yeah I was wanting to make sure you was okay. Plus I needed to fee-" Her eye's went wide. She had forgotten all about eating. "Yuffie I didn't feed! I forgot all about it!"

"Are you feeling like you might lose control?" Tifa shook her head no "Okay I got it. You can just sneak away at lunch today. You'll be able to make it till then."

"I hope your right. I'm going to go get ready."

**.:LATER AT SCHOOL:.**

"Okay Teef you're doing great. It's almost lunch. Just try to hurry. Remember you only have an hour." Yuffie whispered in her ear.

Tifa only nodded she didn't trust her voice at the moment. The hunger was about to drive her insane. Since Tifa didn't feed last night, her attitude was all but happy. She had been angry and on edge all day. She had gotten so mad because her pencil had broken in class to where she was shaking with anger. Yuffie started to wander if she would even make it to lunch.

At that moment the bell rang to allow them to go to lunch. Tifa jumped up and ran straight for the hallway's door to head outside.

Yuffie felt so relieved.. Leviathan must have heard her prayers..

**.:OUTSIDE:.**

A group of boy's was standing outside by the door talking about the friend 'accident' that had occurred the day before.

"Damn Josh she really socked you good huh?" Leo said examining his friend's broken jaw.

Josh just glared and flipped him off.

"Yeah it looks like it hurt's" Luke said laughing

"It does." Josh managed to speak.

"I can't believe she did that to you." Hunter said looking at his friend's face. Turning to face Luke "So does this change your mind about going after Tifa?"

He snorted "Hell no. Unlike Josh I'm actually going to get with her."

Josh rolled his eye's

"You haven't been able to before. What makes you think you can now?" Leo was curious

Luke was just about to answer when the door shot open surprising them. It was Tifa. She ran past them heading towards the wood's. Luke watched her in amazement. She was so breathtaking. He wanted her so much, but each time he tried to ask her out she would always turn him down and each time it only made him want her more. He swore he would have her either willing or..

Luke had an evil smile play across his lip's. "I'll catch you guys later." he said as he took of in her direction.

**.:ELSE WHERE:.**

Upon reaching the wood's Tifa breathing was coming rapidly. She needed to get further into the wood's for when she did lose control..

She ran till she was sure she was in the middle of the forest. She was starting to feel weak. She needed to feed and fast. If she hurried she could stay her human form. Transforming was the last thing any of them wanted to do. It was **VERY** painful. Not to mention they had no control of their action's.

"_**Okay, let's get started.**_"

She was suddenly grabbed from behind. A hand covered her mouth forcefully to muffle her scream's. "You know it's awfully dangerous for such a beautiful girl to wonder out here all alone. Who knows what could happen to you." he whispered nuzzling her hair inhaling her scent "You smell so wonderful."

He eye's widened, it was Luke. Luke was the cocky guy with a reputation for bedding girl's and tossing them away right after. Some even said he would do what he must to have what he wanted, and she knew exactly what that meant. She started kicking at his legs.

"Now Tifa, this will be a lot easier if you just accept it." he said turning her to face him and forcing his tongue into her mouth. She felt tear's peak her eye's. Her not feeding was making her weak, and it was so had for her to fight him off.

A thought came to her, and she bit down as hard as she could on his tongue.

"AAHHHHH!" he screamed and slapped her hard to the ground "You bitch." he growled spitting out a mouthful of blood. He looked at her lying there on the ground breathing heavily. Her shirt had torn allowing him to see her well toned stomach and her breast's that was barely covered by a baby blue laced bra. His eye's gazed over with lust and want. Reaching for his pants; he started advancing towards her "You wish to play like this? Well wish granted." but he soon stopped when he saw that she was shaking.

Tifa had the taste of blood in her mouth. She swallowed it eagerly savoring its coppery taste, but it wasn't enough. She needed more. She thought she could control the hunger, but once it reaches a point there is no going back. She could not fight it any longer; she lost control of the beast..

She screamed as her bones popped. The rest of her clothes began to rip as her skin turned from a caramel tone to a pale gray. Her nail's turned into razor-sharp claw's. Her mouth opened wide so he could see her perfectly straight pearly whites turn into huge fang's and her pointy sharp teeth. She screamed in pain as two black and red leather wing sprouted from her back. She let out an ear-piercing roar and closed her eyes tightly. Her breathing was quick. The need for flesh and blood was urgent. She would have in now! Tifa eye's snapped open to show two glowing red eye's.

In an instant she was standing; towering over him. His eye's grew wide as he saw the scariest thing he had ever seen. Suddenly she smiled at him, a dangerous smile at that. She looked as thought he came straight from the deepest parts of Hell. She was a..a..

"MONSTER!" he yelled turning and running for his life

The beast smirked at her pry _"**I've always loved a challenge.**" _she thought taking flight.

Never looking back to see if she was following, Luke was running faster than he ever thought he could run in his life while trying to dodge tree branches and keep from falling. He could not believe what he just saw. One moment he wanted near her, but now he couldn't seem to get away fast enough. He turned to see her and ended up tripping over a tree stump hitting his head on a rock. He tried to get up but before he could..

"AAHHH!" he screamed as she dug her claws into his leg. Blood poured from his wound. He looked up to see this horrible beast standing over him growling showing off her razor-sharp teeth. He felt blood run down the side of his face and watched as her tongue came out and lick the blood away. She closed its eye's savoring the taste. He could do nothing but stare in fear. Coming out of his shock he looked around trying to find anything that could help him get away. Luke managed to grab a rock and hit her across her face.

She roared in pain and instantly let his leg go.

He got to his feet and tried to run, but it wasn't easy to do with the gash on his leg. That's when her claw slashed his back. He screamed in agony as the pain was just too much and fell over on his back. The beast straddled him. Grabbed his arm's, she forced them above his head. She growled in what he could guess was satisfaction.

"You know, it's awfully dangerous for someone such as yourself to wonder out here all alone." she spoke dangerously, mocking him from earlier "You never know what nightmare's are out during the day."

He looked at her wide-eyed and opened his mouth to scream, but a massive claw come across his chest slicing him open.

**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

The next day his body was found in piece's in the wood's. The hunter that found him called the police. The towns people believed a wild animal attacked him even though his friends said he followed Tifa out to the wood's. There was no sign of her being there. By the time the police decided to question her Cid, Tifa, and Yuffie was gone.

_"I know you didn't intend to kill him, but he deserved it in my eye's He tried to rape you and you defended yourself."_ Yuffie tried to reassure her

Boy's was the biggest reason the trio hated to move somewhere new. Every boy tried to get with the two sister's. They always got told they was '**SO HOT**' guys never seemed to understand that they just was NOT interested. You could literally feel the lust radiating from them, and Cid was always fighting with them to leave Tifa and Yuffie alone. It worked most of the time. No boy likes to deal with an angry bipolar father like figure.

Tifa nodded "_He was nothing but a creep_."

A few minutes passed by in silence. Tifa could not seem to shake the feeling of forgetting something very important or someone. Her eyes widened. She slammed on her brakes. Yuffie was all but startled. She was very thankful she put on her seat belt

"_What is it Tifa?!_"

"_WE FORGOT CID!"_

Silence followed. Out of no where the two burst out laughing. Cid took a job at the school as the new history teacher and told them he didn't know where the school was and that he would be riding with them today. They had completely forgot all about him.

"_Oh my gosh, he's gonna be so pissed at us._" Yuffie said between laughter.

"_Do you think we should turn around and go get him?_" Tifa asked

After thinking they nodded and turned around to retrieve the man they called 'FATHER'

**.:TEN MINUTES LATER:.**

As they pulled into the driveway; Cid came storming out the door cursing up a storm and smoking a cigarette. They could not contain their laughter as he opened the door and got in the back seat.

"You two better have a fuck'n good reason for running off leaving me at the house! What's the point in having those damn cell phone's if you two never answer them! I thought I was gonna be late, and it's the first day!" He yelled looking at them "And what do you two think you are wearing?!"

"Calm down old man we came back to get you, and duh clothes." Yuffie said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm not old and if you think that's clothing then I don't even want to even think about what you consider less clothing! I don't want you two running to me saying 'them boy's wont leave us alone'. Hell you might even give some a heart attack the way you two dress!"

They rolled their eye's. "Did you feed?"

Cid laughed "Of course. If not I would have to watch my temper."

"Oh we can't have you in a good mood, that would be asinine." Yuffie smirked

"Shut up brat!" he smacked the back of her head.

"OWWW! That hurt you jackass!"

"Both of you better shut up NOW!" Tifa yelled

They turned to stare at her stunned at the outburst.

"I thought I was the adult here!" Tifa and Yuffie couldn't help but to laugh.

They pulled up to the front of the building to let Cid out at the office. He said he needed to go make sure they had their schedules. More like making sure he didn't have them as student's.

"Okay, go park and come to the office! You two get them schedules and go straight to class! Don't cause any problem's okay?!" he demanded. They nodded and rolled their eye's at his sour tone. After he walked into the building they drove to student parking.

* * *

Cloud Strife stood next to his car with his little brother Sora. They were waiting for Leon a.k.a Squall to hurry and get to school. Cloud and Sora had to leave for about a month over the summer to go see their father, and came back to hear the news that Squall had broken up with his girlfriend of two year's because she had cheated on him. Cloud was all but surprised to hear that she had done him that way, but was very surprised to find out who she had cheated on him with.

Looking to his right; he glared at two of the three people he hated with a passion; Sephiroth and Seifer.

Sephiroth and Cloud had never been friend's. They had never seen eye to eye ever since middle school, but when Sephiroth started to take a liking to Aerith Gainsborough, which is Cloud's girlfriend, that's when the hatred really started.

Seifer, however, was once friend's with Squall, but that all changed when they started to like Aerith's best friend, Rinoa Heartilly. She liked them both, but in the end chose Squall. It ruined their friendship, but Squall didn't care. He said he loved Rinoa, but this summer she got caught cheating with Seifer of all people and Squall was heartbroken.

"Poor Squall, I can't believe she did that to him." Cloud heard Sora say.

"I can. She only used him. Plus she's nothing but a bitch."

Sora smirked "Like you can talk. Your girlfriend isn't to far behind her."

Cloud rolled his eyes. Aerith was nothing like Rinoa but she did have her moment's. Aerith was a nice person, but only to certain people. One plus to Aerith, she had never used Cloud for money. Her father was a scientist and gave Aerith money when she asked. Plus she worked with her mother at her flower shop if she was desperate.

Rinoa on the other hand was hardly ever nice. She was only ever nice to Squall and Aerith. Some even say she had a heart of ice. Rinoa's family was wealthy. Her father was the general of the military here at Hollow Baston and her mom was a professional pianist. Her parent's cut her off due to the over maxed credit card bill's they received. Thus she would use Squall to buy her stuff.

But the one thing they had in common was that they hated not being the center of attention.

"Whatever, at least she hasn't went and slept with the one person I absolutely despise." Cloud glanced over his shoulder at Sephiroth.

Sora laughed "True, but that don't mean she doesn't love the attention he gives her." Cloud shot his brother a dirty look and started to speak until a wolf like whistle made him turn to see Aerith walking by Sephiroth wearing a light pink strap-less lace dress. To make matters worse; she winked and waved at him. Sephiroth looked up at Cloud with the biggest smirk.

Cloud eyes narrowed, just daring him to say something "There's my amazing boyfriend " she said before kissing him on the lip's. Sephiroth and Seifer then turned and walked away, heading in the school.

She pulled away disappointed when Cloud didn't kiss her back "What's wrong?" as if she didn't already know.

"What's wrong? You walk by Sephiroth and he whistles at you. Then you smiled and wink. I wonder what's wrong Aer? If I didn't know better I would say you like him" his voice was fully sarcasm and anger.

"Oh Cloud, don't be silly! I don't like Sephiroth. Plus I can't stop him from whistling at me."

"Then why walk in front of him swaying you hips and stuff?"

"Cloud I didn't come here to argue. I wanted see you and ask how your summer was. Oh and have you seen Rinoa?"

"No and we don't want to see her." Sora said looking through his magazine.

Aerith sent him a glare "Was I talking to you?!"

He shrugged "Nope but the answer is the same for Cloud too."

"What?! Why?!" she looked irritated

"What do you mean why? She cheated on my best friend. Why would I want to see her or even acknowledge for that matter?"

"So what? Squall's nothing but a jerk. He even started blowing her off when she wanted to spend time with him." she argued

"Yeah because she always wanted to spend his money and he was going through a hard time at home and he just didn't deserve that Aerith." Cloud stated annoyed.

"Well I can't blame her. If you done that to me-" Cloud cut her off

"What are you saying?! You would do that to me over something that stupid?"

She was about to answer, but Sora interrupted "Squall's here!" They all turned to see him pull into his parking spot next to Cloud. Getting out of his car he turned to see them staring. He glared. Already getting irritated and the day just had gotten started.

"What?!"

"Nothing important. So where's Rinoa?" Cloud and Sora closed their eyes and groaned. Aerith could be such a bitch at times.

"How should I know" He growled out narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well you are her boyfrie-" Cloud's hand covered her mouth. Squall looked as though he could murder her.

"Shut up Aerith" he hissed. She pushed his hand away.

"Don't talk to me that way! Never mind I'll go find her myself." she said walking away.

"Thank God" Sora muttered closing his magazine.

"SORA!" someone called out. He turned and grinned as he saw Kairi walking up to him.

"Hey Kairi! he said hugging her and kissed her cheek. "How was your summer?"

"I had a good summer. I miss you a lot though." She said smiling. Kairi was such a sweet person. She could befriend anyone it seemed.

"That's good. Are you excited about the new student's?" he asked putting his arm around her waist.

"We're getting new student's?" Squall asked

"Yeah, you guys didn't know?"

"No, and how do you know?" Cloud raised an eyebrow

"Kairi here is showing them around today." Sora said kissing Kairi again.

Cloud rolled his eye's and turned to Squall "Hey man I'm sorry about what Aerith did. How are you doing?"

Squall closed his eye's and raked his hand through his hair "Doing better now that she's gone."

Sora laughed "Which one; Aerith or Rinoa?"

They both turned to glare at him as Kairi elbowed him "What?"

"Sora don't start trouble." Kairi scolded

"Okay gee don't have a cow."

Squall smirked "Can you whipped"

It was Sora's turn to glare. "Shut it."

"Though he will never admit it." Cloud added as a silver BMW pulled in the parking lot.

"Sora I think that's them!" Kairi said pointing

Sora had to laugh at her excitement "Okay Kai calm down."

"Well let's see what freak's have moved here this time." Cloud said earning a slap from Kairi

They waited anxiously till finally the car door's opened to show two of the most beautiful girl's that any of them had ever laid their eyes on. They look as though they had come from heaven themselves. They grabbed their bags from the back seat and started making their way to the school

Cloud, Squall, and the rest of the student's stood speechless with mouth's gaped.

"Squall Do you see what I see?" Cloud asked never taking his eye's off the two.

"Yeah." was his only answer. He couldn't seem to find his voice at the moment

Kairi couldn't help but to stare. They were the most beautiful girl's she had ever seen. That was a fact. Oh the boy's will be all over them. The little spark of jealously that crawled in her stomach 'Hopefully not Sora' she shook that thought from her head.

Seeing the getting close she walked up to them. "Hello My name's Kairi. I got assigned to show you guys around school."

Yuffie eyed her. She was so cute looking. Yuffie grinned and removed her sunglasses to show her light violet colored eye's.

"Aw she's so adorable! I could just eat her right up!" Yuffie squealed excitedly

Tifa turned and shot her a glare. Yuffie quickly realized what she did. They turned to see Kairi and three boy's staring. Tifa laughed nervously and removed her sunglasses to show her red wine colored eye's.

Cloud stood staring at Tifa, while Squall looked at Yuffie. They were both quiet but their mind's thinking the same 'SHE HAS BEAUTIFUL EYES'

"Hello, I'm Tifa and this is my sister Yuffie." she said smiling as they removed their sunglasses.

"Um can she speak English?" she pointed to Yuffie and she laughed

"Of course I can. Sorry we're Bi-Lingual. We sometimes slip back into our native tongue." Yuffie cleared

Kairi grinned "It's so beautiful! I have never heard that language before. What is it?"

Tifa and Yuffie looked at one another uneasy till a boy with brown spikes came up to them "Hey there my names Sora." he said grinning

Tifa and Yuffie watched as he put his hand around Kairi and hugged her.

"Hey there my names Sora." he said grinning

Tifa and Yuffie watched as he put his hand around Kairi and hugged her. "Oh and this is my brother Cloud." He said pointing towards a blonde with the same spiky hair "And this is Squall." He pointed towards the person standing next to Cloud.

"It's Leon." He spoke softly

Tifa smiled kindly still tense and waved slightly. She then looked in Cloud's direction. Her breath caught in her throat. Those eye's that felt so familiar **_"Oh God..His eyes..There just like Zack's.."_**

Yuffie was looking over the group when her eyes fell on the boy Sora called Squall. She suppressed a shudder as she looked into his eyes. His had the look that only one other person has ever had and that make her legs turn to jello. The though made her eyes water slightly **_"His eyes. The color is different, but other than that there...just like Vincent's."_ **Yuffie felt her eyes starting to water.

The warning bell rang making Tifa and Yuffie jump. Shaking their head's to clear their mind's. "Um we need to go. We still haven't gotten out schedule's. Will see you all later." Tifa said quickly grabbing Yuffie's hand and dragging her towards the office.

"I better go with them" Kairi said and kissed Sora goodbye. He smiled and watched her leave.

He turned to see them watching the two sister's retreating forms "Wow, if I didn't know any better I would say it was love at first sight." they quickly composed themselves

"Have you forgotten that I'm with Aerith?"

Sora smirked "Have you forgotten the way Tifa looked at you just now? Plus I like her better already."

Cloud glared at him "Whatever. Let's go or we'll be late." he said walking away with Sora following.

Squall signed and ran a hand through his hair. **"Wow I was not expecting that. That girl..Yuffie..Why was she looking at me like that.."** Shaking his head to clear his thoughts; he reached into his car, grabbed his bag and through it over his shoulder and started making his way towards the school entrance.

**"Well maybe this year wont be a complete disaster."**

"Squall!" he closed his eye's. **"Why Me?.." **The last person he wanted to see was **HER**

"What?!" he turned to see Rinoa

"Is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend?" she asked leaning in to kiss him

He moved away "I don't have a girlfriend." he stated coldly

"What? Don't be silly. I'm your girlfriend." saying sweetly

"No you're not! Now leave me alone."

"You not serious?! You would throw away what we have over something stupid?" she asked shocked

"HAD not Have. You through it away not me. You obviously wanted someone other than me." he said turning away from her

"So you don't want us together? If I didn't know any better I would say you like someone else." her eyes narrowed

Squall was silent for a moment "Maybe I do." he answered walking away

* * *

**(A/N) Okay I know I didn't go into a lot of detail's about Yuffie, Tifa, and Cid's past. Don't worry all will be explained, just give me a little time. sorry if some of the grammar is off. Trying to write while doing school isn't always the easiest.**

**Also if you have any request's or idea's about what you guys would like more of or anything else message me.**

**I will be updating this soon. ****Also I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Please review. If you absolutely don't like the story from what you read so far please don't leave smart or angry review. Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Voices and Thoughts:.**

"_SPEAKING WUTAINESE_"

**_"THOUGHT'S IN_ _WUTAINESE_"**

"SPEAKING IN ENGLISH"

**_"_THOUGHT'S IN ENGLISH"**

* * *

Yuffie was currently allowing Tifa to drag her towards the school. Yuffie could tell Tifa was feeling edgy, but she decided not to ask. Not that she was feeling any better...no far from it. Yuffie seemed calm on the outside, but in reality she was a wreck on the inside.

_**"That guy.. What could this mean?.." **_She thought as she remembered the electric pull when she looked into his eyes.

She had never met another person that had given her that feeling in over two hundred years. She wasn't even sure what it was anymore. She had lost the battle with her feeling's long ago. Quite frankly she had taught herself to stop feeling for anyone or anything besides Cid and Tifa long ago.

_**"Beside's, even if I did wished to feel again, a monster like me doesn't deserve to feel for anything..or anyone."**_

Tifa suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Yuffie; interrupting her thoughts. She had an odd look on her face which in return worried Yuffie. Tifa was never the type to wear her emotions on her sleeves. She was always a calm and collected person. Tifa was usually the one who worried about her and Cid and would always ask question's which would sometimes ended with them fighting, but they would shake it off as nothing. After all they we're family.

"Tifa are you okay? You seem frightened."

Tifa looked as though she wanted to tell her something, but all she seemed to do was mock a fish out of water. Yuffie hissed in pain, when she looked down she saw Tifa's not so normal nails digging into her arm. Something was defiantly wrong. She needed to make sure Tifa didn't lose her control.

"Tifa, you nail's are digging into my arm." Yuffie said trying to mask her pain.

Tifa looked down and gasped. She quickly let go as though Yuffie's arm were fire."Yuffie, are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Yuffie held up her hand to silence her. Yuffie smiled "Tifa it's okay see.." They both watched as her arm quickly healed itself and looked as though she had never been harmed. "So mind telling me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just nervous that's all."

Yuffie raised and elegant eyebrow. Tifa was lying. She knew there was more to it, but she decided to let it go. Yuffie was not like Tifa who wouldn't shut up until you told her the absolute truth.

Yuffie nodded "I know what you mean, but we'll be fine. I promise! How many times have we done this now?.."

Tifa laughed "Yeah, your right. Well let's go, Cid will kill us if we're late." Yuffie rolled her eyes but nodded.

When they walked through the door's of their new high school they saw the office to their left and was about to walk into the office when a voice made them halt.

"Hey wait up!" They both turned to see Kairi walking up behind them

"What do you want?" Yuffie asked confused.

Kairi laughed "I told you I'm showing you girl's around today."

"We didn't think you was serious." Tifa brows furrowed.

"Of course I was! So what do you think of the school? You both like it?" she asked watching them with a smile

"Umm yes it is. So what happens if we get lost?" Tifa asked

"Don't worry, I have permission to show you guys around all day today so I doubt that will happen. Come on let's go get your schedules."

Tifa and Yuffie just looked to one another not sure how they both felt about Kairi being around them the day. Sure it sounded nice that they had made a friend but she was their first friend in how many years?.. Excuse them if they was acting a little skeptical!

When they walked in they only saw a woman sitting behind the desk typing. Yuffie took the moment to look her over. She was a natural blonde, her curly hair cascaded down her back. She was wearing a pencil black skirt with a short sleeve silk button down shirt with matching black heels. She looked up and smiled at Kairi allowing Yuffie to see her light green eyes.

"Hello Kairi! How are you doing today? Did you enjoy your summer?"

"Good and yes I did thank you. I'm showing the two new student's around today and we came to get their schedules."

"Oh yes! I heard you would be showing them around. Where are they? I have heard so much about them."

Kairi moved so the secretary could look at the two sister's. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth parted slightly. She could not help but be mesmerized at their beauty.**  
**

Kairi couldn't blame her for reacting the way she did. For she to acted the same when she first saw them. She knew that these two was gonna be the eye candy for this year. She could help but to feel intimated by them. Sure she was a very pretty girl, but when you compare her to them..Her thought's went back to the parking lot when she looked over and saw the boys reaction **"Sora has never looked at me that way..What if he fell for one of them?..Would they take him away from me?.." **She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts.

The secretary leaned in thinking only Kairi could hear..she was wrong "They look like super model's not student's."

Tifa laughed quietly while Yuffie rolled her eyes _"Great now women are starting to gawk at us." _Tifa elbowed Yuffie in the side when the secretary suddenly stood.

"Hello girl's and welcome to Hollow Baston High School. I'm Ms. Hardin." she stuck her hand out for them to shake.

Tifa and Yuffie looked at her skeptically for a moment. Tifa was the first to shake her hand smiling slightly " Hello I'm Tifa."

"I'm Yuffie." she said following Tifa's lead. Kairi saw this and wondered if the girl's was just paranoid over people or just didn't trust easily.

"Oh I must say when I saw your father this morning before he went to his classroom I couldn't help but to think he was handsome, but he never told me he had such beautiful daughter's."

Yuffie snorted _"This woman's on crack. Cid handsome?" _in which Tifa elbowed her again..Harder!

"Wait, your father is the new teacher?" Kairi asked

"Unfortunately yes" Yuffie said smirking

"Well if you girl's will wait here for one moment I'll be right back with your schedules. Kairi would you help me?" she nodded and followed Ms. Hardin to the back.

When they was out of sight, Tifa turned sharply with narrowed eyes. Yuffie thought she saw her eyes glowing just a bit. Not a good sign at all! _"Yuffie, what do you think you are doing?! We are not allowed to speaking Wutainese! Are you trying to get us caught?"_

Yuffie returned the glared_ "No! I can't help it! It is my native language you know!"_

_"I know it's mine too, but that was a close call out in the parking lot and if you don't want these people to start asking question I suggest you stop! Only speak it if it's just us **ALONE**! Got it?!"_

"Okay girl's here you are." Ms. Hardin said walking back into the room with Kairi. "Oh and here is your guys locker info as well. Okay well you girl's better hurry. Wouldn't want you girl's late on your fist day."

"Thank you." they both said before taking their things and walking out still glaring at one another.

Kairi spoke suddenly gaining their attention "Oh man I have your guys dad first! Tell me is he nice?" They could not help bursting out laughing.

"Cid nice? No way! I mean he might be nice to you, but to other's he is a real ass." Yuffie said smirking.

"What Yuffie is trying to say is that Cid has a temper plus a colorful vocabulary. Don't worry though he is really only tough with the boys and Yuffie." Kairi laughed.

"Well lets hope I make a good impression. What classes do you both have first?"

Tifa looked at her schedule "I have Mr. Merlin for Science."

Kairi nodded "Yuffie who do you have?"

"Mrs. Loire for Math." Kairi eyes widened

"Your so lucky! Everyone loves Mrs. Loire she is the sweetest! You will really like her." Yuffie nodded looking back down at her schedule as they made their way down the main hall. She wasn't watching where she was going and ended up walking into someone. She was about to apologize but he spoke before she could.

"Watch where your-" he stopped as he turned to see Yuffie. He had never seen her before. He would have defiantly remembered her. She was the hottest thing he had ever seen. "Damn.." he said just above a whisper

Yuffie stared back at him. She would be lying if she would've said he wasn't eye-catching. He had blond hair with blue-green eyes. She noticed he had a scar across his forehead and nose. He wore a blue crop-top vest with white lining underneath a floor-length white jacket. He had baggy, aubergine colored pants, with the legs tucked into black combat boots and wore a black beni with the a symbol meaning "battle."

"Seifer who are you talking-" Yuffie noticed a silver headed boy come out from behind the one she bumped into. She watched as his eyes grew when he saw her. She shivered at his deep voice. He looked even better than the blonde. He had distinctive long, silver hair with long bangs that frame his face. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with dark blue pants. The one thing that stood out was his eyes. The color was like none she had ever seen. They made her shiver but only a little.

"Yuffie! Come on or we'll be late!" Yuffie and the two strangers turned to see Tifa walking up to them. Her eyes narrowed at the two guys. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I wasn't watching where I was going and I accidentally walked into him." she pointed to the blonde.

"It is quiet alright. It's not everyday I get a chance to meet someone of your beauty. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Seifer Almasy." He said grabbing Yuffie's hand kissing it. Yuffie snatched her hand away and glared at him. She knew from the way they was looking at her that they was nothing but creeps. "My friend here names Sephiroth."

Tifa opened her mouth to speak when Sephiroth started to circle her "They said we was getting new student's, but they left out the part of how absolutely eye-catching you both would be."

Seifer leaned in so he could push some of Yuffie's hair out of her face. Yuffie gritted her teeth to hold her tongue. _**"Who do these guys think they are?!"**_

"Eye catching is to dull of a word. More like delicious." Yuffie backed away when he tried to lean in closer. Tifa grabbed Yuffie's arm quickly tried to walk away, but only to have Sephiroth stand in their path one way and Seifer the other. Yuffie glared at them. She had just about enough "Move!"

Sephiroth smirked "Whats the rush? You haven't even introduced yourselves yet."

"I said move! I wont repeat myself again."

Just when he was about to speak again but got interrupted "Why must you two always act like pricks!"

Sephiroth looked over and saw Kairi standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at them. "Well hello to you too Kairi. I see you nothing else better to do than stick your nose where it don't belong."

Kairi was just about to answer but thankfully the warning bell rang. They only had five minutes to get to class.

"Well that's to bad that we had to cut this visit short, but don't worry we will be seeing you girl's again very soon. Let's go Seifer." Sephiroth turned and walked away. Seifer followed, but his eyes stayed on Yuffie till he walked around a corner.

Kairi sighed in relief. They all would have to keep their eyes on the two trouble makers "Hey are you guys okay?"

Tifa sighed "Yeah..Who were those guys?"

"Sephiroth Cresent and Seifer Almasy..They're some of the really popular guys in school. They are also jerks. Best to watch your backs with them. Okay so home room classes. Tifa your classroom is at the end of the hall on you left. Yuffie you go over two hall's and go all the way down and its the last door on your right. Okay I better go. I have to meet my new teacher."

They laughed and watched her walk away. Tifa turned and looked at Yuffie _"Well at least we know some of the people who we need watch out for. I'm going head to class okay? I'll see you later. Remember try to stay out of trouble."_

Yuffie nodded "_Okay I'll see you later_."

* * *

Squall stood at his locker gathering all his stuff he needed for his first two classes. He hated knowing his mother made him go to school. She asked him if he would at least '**TRY**' and be happy. It bother him that she worried about him. The last thing he wanted to do was add to her stress. She was an amazing woman and he loved her very much; even though they didn't see eye to eye on certain things. Sure his father loved him and he returned that love, but he was always gone and it made it very hard to get close to his father. He had come home the day Squall's relationship ended with Rinoa. That was one horrible day..

"Squall, you okay?" Cloud ask standing next to him digging through his mess of a locker.

"It's Leon and yes why?"

Cloud stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him. "Well you have just been standing there staring off into space for a while now."

Squall sighed "Yes I'm okay! Will everyone stop asking me that!"

Aerith chose that moment to walk up "Cloud I need to talk to you. Oh Squall, Rinoa is looking for you."

"It's Leon and I don't have anything to say to her!" he growled out.

Aerith just rolled her eyes. Cloud turned and took one of her hand's "I'm sorry for what I did outside earlier."

Aerith smiled and kissed him on the lips "Good. I hope you learned your lesson." Squall wanted to gag **"He talk's about Sora being whipped."**

"Anyways I gotta go. Maybe you could come over to my house after school? My parents will be gone till late this afternoon. We could make up for lost time..What do you think?" she asked while winking at him.

Cloud smirked. "Well when you put it like that. I'll be there for sure"

Squall closed his eye's annoyed. Why must they discuss THIS of all things?! He decided to head for class, but not before he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned to see who was coming and growled in anger..It was Rinoa.

"Squall there you are! Why did you walk away from me outside? I wasn't done talking to you."

"There is nothing for us to talk about Rinoa. Now go away!" He started making his way towards his home room which was his mother thankfully.

"Hey wait! What class do you have first?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I have my mother."

Rinoa smiled wickedly "Perfect because I have her too!"

Squall stopped and closed his eyes. **"WHY?!" **

"Oh I know we can walk together!"

"NO! I don't want to walk with you!"

She didn't listen. She grabbed his arm leaking it with hers as they made their way towards home room. As they reached the classroom and entered; Mrs. Loire looked up smiling to only have her smile falter. **"Why is Squall with Rinoa? I thought they ended."**

"Good Morning Mrs. Loire. How are you today?" Squall rolled his eyes at Rinoa's fake happy tone. She would always pretend to like his mother, but he knew she secretly had something against her. Squall took this moment to pull his arm away from Rinoa.

"Umm Hello Rinoa. I'm doing well thank you for asking. Please go take a seat." Rinoa fake smile fell as she turned and walk to her desk.

Squall looked to see if there was any seat's that was far away from Rinoa as possible. It was bad enough that she was in home room with him, but the last thing he wanted was sitting next to her all year. He found one-off to its self in the back. He was just about to go claim it when his mom spoke.

"Squall, can I talk to you for a moment?" He groaned, he knew what she was going to ask.

"Yeah sure. What's the matter?"

"Well I thought you and Rinoa was over, but you come walking in together. Did you guys work everything out?"

"No, and I don't intend to. So make sure you don't stick us next to one another when you assign seat's."

Mrs. Loire smiled **"Thank God."** "Okay sweetie I wont. Go take your seat." He nodded and walked away. She wasn't allowed to show favoritism but she would for this one time.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG

"Okay everyone let's settle down!" The class went quiet "Thank you. Welcome back to school. For all of you that's new to my class I'm Mrs. Loire and will be your math teacher this year. Now before I get started am I missing anyone?"

There was a knock at the door. Squall looked up to see the one person he was not expecting to see walk in..It was Yuffie. **"This class just got a lot better." **he thought with a small smirk.

"Um are you Mrs. Loire?" Yuffie asked.

Mrs. Loire could not help but to stare at the young woman. She was very beautiful. Mrs. Loire smiled "Yes I am. Are you new here dear?"

Yuffie cheeks tented slightly "Yes. I'm Yuffie. It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise. Well Yuffie if you would just take a seat at any empty desk." she said smiling.

Yuffie nodded and turned to see several sets of eyes looking at her. _**"Well this is awkward.."**_She found a desk open next to a girl with short brown hair. She quickly took that seat not wanting to sit next to any of the guys that was gawking at her.

Squall was a little disappointed that she took a desk near the front of the class, but she wouldn't have been able to sit next to him anyways **"Just had to get a desk away from Rinoa." **

"Okay let's get some rule placed before we begin. Starting tomorrow you will have assigned seats in alphabetical order. So don't get to comfortable."

Yuffie's eyes shot open _**"Oh God!"**_

"No food or drink's besides water allowed in my class. All cell phones better be turned off. I better have your full attention, respect, and no talking while I'm talking or teaching. Any question's?" Silence. She smiled sweetly "Okay then let's get started."

_**.:45 Minutes**** Later:.**_

Yuffie placed her pencil down and closed her book. She had just finished the classwork and homework Mrs. Loire asked them to do after her lesson. Everything was really simple for Yuffie since she had gone to school for God knows how long being taught the same stuff every year.

"If you're done you may talk quietly, but do not disturb the ones that are still working."

Few of the people started to whisper to one another. With her hearing being so advanced she could make out what everyone was talking about...** HER! **

"SHE'S SO HOT!" some player.

"WONDER IF I CAN GET WITH THAT?" a cocky jock.

"SHE ISN'T EVEN THAT PRETTY! I THINK I'M BETTER LOOKING." some cover girl wanna-be.

Yuffie eye's hardened at the gossip. It was always the same thing, and she had just learned to ignore it for the most part. taking a deep breath, she blocked out the voices around her. She looked down to the necklace around her neck and her eyes softened. She reached down and picked the necklace up bringing it close to her face. She promised she would always wear it no matter what. He gave her this to always remember him by. She turned it over to read the inscription..

_**"My heart will always belong to you my princess. I will always love you Yuffie."**_

_**`Vincent Valentine**_

She felt a tear roll down her face. She quickly wiped it away out of frustration, dropping her necklace in the process. She needed to control her emotions. She was at school. She didn't need no one asking question's.

"Are you okay?" Yuffie turned to see the girl she sat next to looking at her worried.

_**"So much for not drawing attention to myself." **_"Yes I'm fine thank you." Yuffie said smiling slightly

The girl smiled and stuck out her hand "I'm Yuna. It's really nice to meet you."

Yuffie took a moment to look the girl over. She didn't get the vibe she did from most girl's. She got the same feeling about her that she did with Kairi. She wore a light pink lace-trim peplum top with dark skinny jeans and black heels. She had her shoulder length brown hair flipped out. The unique thing was her eyes; her left was blue and her right was green.

Yuffie took her hand and smiled back "I'm Yuffie. It's nice to meet you as well."

"You are one of the new student's. How are you liking it so far?"

"Well I was not expecting to meet anyone nice that's for sure."

Yuna nodded "Yeah some of these girl's here are a real pain. I hope you don't mind me asking but I saw you crying. What was wrong?"

_**"Oh No! Just what I didn't want her to ask." **_"Nothing was wrong."

Yuna gave her a look saying she didn't believe her. Yuffie sighed "Look it's just not something I like talking about. Lets just say I have lost someone special to me and I miss them."

"Yuna's eye's softened and she nodded "I know what that feel's like. My sister and I lost our mother three years ago."

Yuffie's eye's widened "Oh Yuna, I'm so sorry."

She smiled sadly at her "It's okay Yuffie. I have learned how to deal with it. My sister though has yet to except it. After our mom died she distant herself away from everyone she was friends with and started hanging out with this group of girls that are just pure hateful. My father has stayed strong through it all so that has helped me out a lot."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Yuffie asked

"Because I can tell you are hurting. Deep down you are hurting and grieving for the one you lost. You must think though, how do you think they would feel if they knew how much you are hurting yourself over their death?"

Yuffie's eyes hardened "I don't wish to talk about this anymore."

Yuna looked hurt but nodded and stood up to turn her work into the teacher. Yuffie closed her eyes and sighed. She felt bad for snapping at her like that, but her words had hit a nerve. Vincent and Zack would not be happy knowing she was blaming herself, but she couldn't help it. They died trying to save her and it had always haunted her heart and mind. She had always thought that deep down Tifa hated her and blamed her, but when she asked about it Tifa always denied it.

Yuffie had listened to Tifa's lectures many times. She would always say things like "It was not your fault." and "I don't blame you. I never have and never will." Yuffie would be lying if she said that hearing those things didn't make her feel better, but only a little.

She sighed and picked the necklace back up. "_Vincent, tell me, will I ever be able to forgive myself?_"

Yuffie failed to notice the young man watching her from the back of the class. He had heard listened to hers and Yuna's conversation, and he could practically feel the sadness radiating from her. His heart ached at this, but it was so abnormal for him to feel this way. He did not know her, but yet he felt like he understood her pain. Sure he had not lost anyone to death, but he had lost someone who had meant the world to him at some point and time.

Looking over at the girl who had crushed his heart he couldn't help the sadness that he felt when he did this. He knew there would always be a part of him that would love her. She was his first love. No other girl had got to him the way she had. There was many happy memories as well as heartbreaking. They was once friend's, but that seemed like a life time ago. She had changed when her father got his promotion to general of Hollow Baston's military.

The thing's that happened to Rinoa and him was not fair, but that was life. Yes he still loved her, and even a part of him wishes he could just forget everything that happened but he highly doubted that would happen. He would never be able to forgive her. **"No matter how much she means to me.****" **Squall thought to himself.

The bell rung ending their first period class. Squall watched as Yuffie got up quickly from her seat and ended up dropping a small book in the process. Before he could call out to her she had turned in her work and left. Standing up he walked over to her desk and picked the book up from the floor and started examining it.

It was black with a red ribbon tied around it. It looked sort of old. **YUFFIE-HIME KISARAGI** was wrote at the bottom left hand corner **"hmm..I wonder if this is her journal. I should return it. She will notice it's gone sooner or later." **but even as he thought this he couldn't help but to wonder what was on the inside. The temptation was there, no doubt, but he could not seem to bring himself to look inside. Sighing he stuck the book inside his bag and started walking towards his next class. **"On the bright side, this gives me a reason to talk to her."** he thought with a smirk.


End file.
